


Speed Dating for Beginners

by Archer5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Humour, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer5/pseuds/Archer5
Summary: Both Emma and Regina haven't dated for a while and now seems like the perfect opportunity, especially when there's a speed dating event going on in town and there are some dawning realisations, finally, coming into place.
Relationships: Emma Swan/Regina Mills, Evil Queen/Emma Swan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 161





	1. Speedy first dates...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this sits, but Emma has never dated Killian before and Henry is about 12 years old. Emma is living with Mary Margaret. The curse happened and Emma knows Snow is her mum. Belle and Gold aren't together anymore. Everyone has pretty much moved on from hating Regina and they all get along fairly well.  
> This is my first Swan Queen fiction. Hope you like it! :)

Regina was late. She looked at her watch and tutted. 

“Damn it.” She bit out, she was never late. She felt it showed a lack of discipline and care. 

She took one last look in the rear vision mirror and smirked, she looked good, she knew she did. As she locked her car and strode across the carpark toward the restaurant, she thought about why she was here and it made her slow her stride ever so slightly. It was a date and she didn’t really know how she felt about it. John was a nice enough man, he was always courteous and friendly to her whenever she had any interactions with him and he was handsome. She just hadn’t dated for a long time that’s all. She was starting to feel nervous and she didn’t do nervous, so with a straightening of her shoulders she ran a hand through her hair and started to pick up the pace of her stride.

Emma was feeling nervous. Not because she particularly liked her date but because she just didn’t go on dates. She had plenty of interest. Just the other day Ruby had said something that made her choke on her hot chocolate. Emma had walked into the diner and taken her usual stool at the counter, the fact that she had a usual anything still shocked her. 

She had ordered her hot chocolate and taken her first sip just as Ruby had touched her hand and stated “You know if you like hot chocolate Em’s I have the best hot chocolate with chilli flakes in it at home, it’s really hot”. 

Emma had looked up at Ruby and it was the smouldering look that Ruby gave her that made her choke on her drink. 

“Um thanks Rubes but I like the hot chocolate here, you know I don’t want to upset Granny or anything.” Emma stood up then and started backing away slowly, as she laughed nervously. Ruby had grinned like a god damned Cheshire cat and shrugged.

“No worries Em’s if you change your mind you know where to find me.” Ruby had winked. 

Emma smiled as she thought back to it. Well it wasn’t like Ruby wasn’t hot but well she just really saw her as a friend. So, she had accepted the date from Killian because she wasn’t friends with him and it didn’t matter if things didn’t work out and she actually really needed to get laid. God, she thought, this town really was killing her sex life. Emma contemplated this as she stepped inside the restaurant.

“Look I really don’t see how this has happened. I booked nearly two weeks ago and I was assured I had a reservation.” Regina watched on as John Shelbourne, mild mannered primary school teacher, attempted to handle the situation. Everything in her screamed to step in and eviscerate the inept host but she held back, after all she was on a date and John had asked her. She would let him handle it. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t have a reservation for you.” John shuffled on the spot, whilst the host looked through her bookings. “I’m sorry but if you would like to wait at the bar, I will seat you as soon as I can.” Just as John was about to argue his point a familiar voice spoke up from behind Regina. 

“Looks like you don’t have a reservation Madam Mayor.” Regina rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned to face the irritating blonde.

“Miss Swan.” Regina stated. 

She didn’t really think about it but she knew it unnerved the Sheriff in some way when she called her that. And as she let her eyes drop down and back up again taking in Emma’s outfit, she realised briefly she felt a little unnerved by Emma too. 

To cover her flustered feelings Regina snapped out, “And what may I ask are you doing somewhere like this? I didn’t think a French restaurant would be to your liking Sheriff.”

Emma narrowed her eyes slightly at the jibe, thinking yet again Regina was belittling her, then her lips curved up slightly as she stated, “Well now you don’t know what I like now do you Madam Mayor.” 

Regina found that Emma said it in such a way as to make her wish she knew what Emma Swan did like. And that thought shocked her and she blushed slightly which made her worry Emma would see her reaction, which in turn had her automatically turning her attention fully to the woman in question but as her eyes lifted to look at Emma again she thought maybe she had been caught as she found Emma to be looking at her with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

“I’m on a date also actually.” Emma scanned the room and found her date was already sitting at the table, looking like he was well into his second glass of something. She wrinkled her nose. Then she noticed Regina was narrowing her eyes at her. She relaxed her face and walked up to the host. 

“Hi I’m joining my...date.” The fact that Emma had hesitated wasn’t missed by the ever-observant Mayor but she stayed quiet. 

The host merely nodded and gestured Emma toward her table. Emma was about to leave when she saw the poor smuck Regina was with looking mortified and she sighed. There was no way they were going to get a table if they hadn’t booked, it was Saturday night in Storybrook and it was here or Grannies and Emma knew that the guy would never live it down if Regina had anything to do with it.

“Listen there’s no way you’re going to get a table Regina, would you both like to share our table?” As soon the words left her mouth Emma couldn’t believe what she had just said. 

Sure she and Regina had come to some understanding, and they were sharing Henry quite amicably and she and Regina even smiled at each other lately and Emma had to admit she kind of liked it but before she could think on why for too long, she looked at Regina and saw her eyes had widened. 

Emma grew nervous and was just about rescind the offer when a desperate, high pitched, voiced chirped out, “Yes, yes sounds great thankyou Sheriff.” Sheriff, Emma thought. She didn’t even know who this guy was. But she supposed everyone knew who she was. 

“Ok great, then follow me please.” The host turned to walk towards their table and Emma followed, Regina had no choice but to follow suit when her date followed after Emma as well. 

She rolled her eyes as she noticed her date wore white sneakers with his suit. She had to give him a chance though, after all he was the only one who had asked in a long time. As the group approached the table Regina noticed who Emma’s date was and balked. Dear god it was bad enough she was going to have to make dinner conversation with Emma Swan but now she had to make small talk with the pirate. She was going to have to be a politician tonight after all and she actually had hoped to just to have a fun night out and be Regina for once, not the Mayor or the Queen. She sighed. 

Killian on the other hand looked for all the world like the cat who had got the cream as he very un-subtly eyed Emma from head to foot. 

“Well hello love. Don’t you look good enough to eat.” Regina bristled. Surely Emma couldn’t find that appealing could she. 

She looked over to Emma, and had she not caught the distinct flash of anger before the veneer of a woman happy to be complimented stole over her features, she would have assumed Emma was happy with the comment. Interesting Regina thought.

“Killian you look…well like you.” Killian smiled. 

“Well love who have we here?” 

“Erm, I hope you don’t mind but there weren’t any more tables or something so Regina and her date will be joining us.” Killian appeared to be put out by this. But then he smiled and acquiesced. 

“I was hoping to have you all to myself, but I suppose it will be fine.” he smiled at Regina then. She forced a smile back. 

John was just nodding as if everything had sorted itself out. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and went to sit down. John unfortunately sat down next to Emma who was seated across from Killian, so Regina, much to her chagrin, had to sit next to him.

The waitress came over with the menus and asked about drink orders. Killian, Regina noted, had already indulged in a few whiskies and she raised her eyebrow as he stated he would have a bottle of champagne for the table and two more whiskies for himself with a wink at the waitress. Regina couldn’t help but look to Emma to see how she reacted to his presumptuous ordering for her. To her surprise again Emma just smiled sweetly, although Regina could see it was fake. 

Although Regina and Emma didn’t particularly get on, Regina knew Emma and she knew when the woman was faking it, it was just a shame the pirate didn’t seem to. Regina mused that Emma never faked it with her. Regina’s eyes widened and she blushed slightly at her turn of phrase...faking it with her. 

As Regina shook that thought off. Her date ordering his drink and hers broke Regina out of her reverie. “I will have a scotch with coke and my date will have a white wine thank you.” 

Regina not so content to sit back while her date presumed to order for her practically spit out, “While Miss Swan may be content for her unwashed companion to order for her, I prefer to order my own food and beverages thankyou Mr Shelbourne.” John Shelbourne blinked and turned slightly red. 

“I’ll have a bottle of red wine, a Bordeaux from 2003 thank you.” Regina sighed. She was concerned this was going to be a long night so she was going to need some wine to help her along. 

Out of the corner of her eye Regina noticed Emma smirk. She couldn’t help an upturn of her lips herself at that, so Emma Swan liked it when she was assertive. Yes, she supposed that was true when she thought about it. Whereas John seemed to just be a mild shade of red still. Regina thought she ought to try a bit harder with him. Emma seemed to be in conversation with the pirate now so Regina decided to focus on her own date too.

“So, Swan,” Killian stated. “How was your day love?” Emma hated when Killian called her love. 

“It was ok yeah.” she sighed at this. “I did have a run in with Gold. That man is exhausting.”

“Ay, my day was very trying indeed. I spent a large portion of it dealing with some of those pesky lost boys you seem so fond of, I know, I know, everyone deserves a second chance blah blah but those boys are just scoundrels honestly.” 

Emma just sat there staring at Killian, he had not only cut her off but he had dismissed something she was proud of, her work with the lost boys and rehoming them was important to Emma, not only for them but it was personal because of her past. But Killian had just dismissed all that in one fell swoop. 

She waited for him to come back to her about having a run in with Gold and when he didn’t, she looked down at her menu again. 

Regina had tried to keep her focus on her date but she reasoned they were sitting in such close proximity she couldn’t help but hear what was being said.

“So, Miss Swan what happened with Gold?” Emma looked up and across the table into deep brown eyes. Had Regina’s eyes always looked so soulful and dark? 

Emma shook her head slightly it must be the candlelight and she was into her second glass of champagne now. But Regina had been paying attention when her date hadn’t. Interesting. 

“What.” Emma simply stated. 

“Well you said something happened with him and I’m curious as to what it was.” Emma waited for a sarcastic jibe, but when none came, she answered. 

“He was saying he wanted the lost boys home to be closed down as they cause too much trouble in the town. Unfortunately, he owns the property the home is in.” Killian who had been sitting there quietly polishing his hook with the tablecloth, smiled leerily and now piped up. 

“Oh, very interesting love, it’s about time though isn’t it!?” Emma, Regina was pleased to note, did not look favourably on the pirate for this. 

Turning back to Regina, Emma stated, “It was just frustrating that’s all. I care about the boys.” Here Emma looked directly at Regina and Regina couldn’t look away, Regina had always thought Emma’s eyes were a lovely green shade but when Emma felt deeply about something and cared about it her eyes were simply beautiful, even soulful. 

A loud noise shook Regina from her thoughts and she turned to see John flap his menu a bit and look for a waiter. Regina looked coolly at him. At that moment a waiter came over. The party started to give their orders, John smartly choosing to only order for himself Regina was pleased to note. 

But Killian saw no such problem in ordering for his date. 

“My date and I will have the scallops for entrée, One fillet steak with fries for me and a salad for the lady.” At this Killian winked at Emma and tapped his nose a few times as if letting Emma know he was in on what ladies like to eat for dinner. 

Emma on the other hand, who appeared to have finally had enough of being polite to her date, stated “No, I think I will order this Killian as you did order the drinks after all. I think Killian will have the Quinoa chicken salad with kale and red lima beans and I will have the fillet steak with fries and also onion rings on the side thanks.”

With that Emma snapped the menu shut and stared at a dumbfounded pirate as if daring him to complain. He didn’t and smiled.

“Ladies pleasure,” he leered at Emma whilst dropping his gaze to her breasts. 

This caused Regina to do the same, and Emma, Regina noted, was wearing a rather low-cut top. Regina’s eyes lingered a little too long and when Regina looked up again, she noticed that Emma seemed to have noticed where her eyes had been and although Emma held her eyes challengingly, Regina noticed that Emma blushed red before she looked away and back to Killian. Regina did the same, but back to her date.

“So, John. What’s it like teaching 10th grade?” Regina smiles one of her bright smiles, one that she knows works as she has gotten her way through doing it many times.

It works, John looks taken aback for a moment and then states, “Well I suppose yes its enjoyable. If you enjoy being in a room with 30 odd surly teenagers who believe that they are the first ones to have ever experienced anything, that they are the masters of the universe and we, mere, mortals put here to see to their every wish!” 

Regina laughs then, quite free and not premeditated, it shocks John into a surprised smile and he laughs along. Regina muses it has worked better than her smile on John. What she doesn’t know is that it has worked on Emma also. 

Emma felt a thrill shoot up her spine at the sound of Regina’s laugh. She doesn’t recall having heard Regina laugh and it sounded so pure and warm that Emma felt her breath leave her for a moment. Her eyes had snapped to Regina mid Killian’s sentence and as Emma drags her gaze away to look back at the person she is supposed to be on the date with she reminds herself to focus. 

Killian had frowned slightly when Emma’s attentions appeared elsewhere but she is looking back at him now and he happily carries on with his story about high tides.

In the back ground Emma hears John ask Regina a question about her hobbies. Emma finds she wants to know the answer and listens in when Regina speaks. 

“Well I love to ride.” John nods.

“I used to ride when I was…” Regina sounds nervous here Emma notes. “Well when I was a child through my teenage years and then when I was… “ Regina licks her lips before she goes on, “When I was Queen.”

Emma can see John nodding out of the corner of her eye and then Emma sees something she can’t believe, John reaches out and touches Regina’s hand, as if in condolence or empathy or sorrow. Emma’s not sure which but she feels something stir in her and she can’t quite believe the gall of the man and the stupidity she thinks with a smirk, Regina is going to eviscerate him. 

She waits for it but then she can’t help but turn and look when Regina doesn’t eviscerate the man but rather covers his hand with her other hand and gives him a small smile. What!? Emma thinks shocked. Regina never lets people feel sorry for her or touch her. 

Emma thinks about touching Regina and feels warm then and she doesn’t really want to linger long on why she thinks about that and the fact she feels envious of this guy getting to touch Regina without rejection. Regina ends the contact now and reaches for her water at the same time Emma becomes aware of a faraway voice. 

“Swan, Swan…Emma.” Emma turns around at this. Killian is frowning at her. 

She realises she has been staring at the other side of the table, not concentrating on her date yet again. What is the matter with her?!

“Yes, sorry Killian, I was just thinking about something.” 

Killian glances over at Regina in conversation with her date and states, “Yes I can see that Swan.” 

Emma, in Killian’s opinion, always did have an unhealthy fascination with the Mayor. He had put it down to hatred, but tonight he’s not so sure. 

Regina, always seemingly having a sixth sense for when she is being observed or thought about, turns her attention back towards the other two people at the table. As she glances between Killian’s slightly angry expression and Emma’s despondent look, she surmises something is going on. And although her date is going slightly better than she expected she is intrigued.

“So, Emma, earlier you were telling us that Gold had decided to shut down the lost boys home, what are you going to do about it then?” Regina stated, then took a sip of her wine. She smiled after she did so, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation on her tongue. 

Emma, who had been avidly watching her take a sip, nodded slowly.

“Yeah I don’t know what to do to be honest.” Emma reached for her glass, took a large gulp and sighed.

Regina waited patiently but the pirate had, it seemed, had enough of the tale. 

“So, love, I’m assuming the waste of spacers are going to get evicted then?” Emma looked at Killian and her gaze hardened. She couldn’t believe she had thought it would be a good idea to go on this date. She decidedly needs a drink. 

She reaches for her champagne and finds it empty. But before she can reach for the champagne bottle to top up her glass, it’s being topped up, however not by her date, but by Regina. Emma looks at Regina as Regina looks up and they lock eyes. Regina smirks, Emma blushes. Just at that moment their meals come. They both look away and focus on those instead. 

They sit in companionable silence for a while, until Regina overhears Emma telling the pirate something personal and she finds herself looking over and listening in once again. 

“So yeah well its why I want to do something for them, because I know how it feels to be in their position.”

Emma looks heartfelt when she says this, Regina thinks, so she is surprised when Killian answers with what he does. 

‘Well I think they’re just layabouts Swan and I don’t think you should be spending your time on them.”

Regina feels annoyed, Emma hardly ever comments about her past and on things she feels, she’s guarded and this idiot has thrown it back in her face. But thankfully Emma steps in before Regina even finishes thinking about why she’s so annoyed. 

“Well Killian.” Emma practically spits out his name Regina is satisfied to note. “I do think they are worth my time and I do think they deserve a second chance and a real home and a family to live with.” Emma huffs then and reaches for her drink again and takes another large gulp.

Regina belatedly realises that John is talking to her. She looks at Emma again, who looks angry now and then looks at John. John, on gaining Regina’s full attention again, looks pleased and carries on with the conversation he must have started whilst Regina was tuning out. 

“So, I have tried that once as I said but I certainly would be willing to give it another go if you would Regina?” John states expectantly, looking at Regina. 

To Regina’s rising panic she realises he is waiting for an answer, to something Regina doesn’t know the answer to, because she wasn’t listening. What would she be agreeing to if she said yes, she thinks.

“Well John, yes I suppose I would consider it, when did you have in mind?” Regina thinks that’s vague enough she may yet get out of this.

“Well how about tomorrow, no time like the present I always say and I believe the stables are open tomorrow.” Ah Regina thought, horse riding of course. 

Relieved, Regina smiles, “Yes that sounds lovely actually John.” And to her own surprise Regina realises she means it. 

Regina feels rather than sees eyes upon her and turns towards Emma, whom she finds is staring right at her in what if Regina wasn’t mistaken seemed like annoyance.

Regina takes a sip of her wine and asks, “So Emma who asked who on the date?”

Emma seems shocked for a moment and then she laughs and prepares to answer but before she can Killian leers at Emma and states, “I did your majesty, of course.”

Emma rolls her eyes but then he almost sounds sincere when he continues, “Who wouldn’t want to ask Emma on a date.” He smiles then and Emma seems to realise his more sincere tone also so she looks at him a bit more seriously and with softer eyes. 

Then Killian turns to Regina and states, “Don’t you think so your Majesty?”

Regina looks at him while Emma guffaws and then Regina simply states, “Yes I would have to agree with you on that Killian.”

Emma doesn’t quite know what’s going on and she looks between Killian and Regina as something like understanding passes between them. Odd she thinks, and why would Regina say that and it had been said as if she meant it, and she can’t mean it surely Emma thinks. Regina barely tolerates her, so she certainly isn’t going to sit there and talk Emma up. However, when Regina just looks over at Emma quite seriously Emma blinks confused.

Regina holds her gaze for a few beats before she continues on with her line of questioning from earlier.

“So, what did you say when you asked her?” Regina dips her eyes then and takes another sip of wine. 

“Well I simply read her body language.” Emma rolls her eyes at this. 

“And I stated that I thought we would be great together and she would be hooked if she gave me a try.” Killian winks as he says ‘hooked’ and Regina thinks its sleazy and curls her lip in distaste but Emma just laughs.

“So, what about you Regina?” Emma states suddenly. 

Regina frowns, what about her? But then Emma clarifies without her needing to ask. 

“Who asked who out?” Emma stares right at her as she says the last part. Regina feels a bit breathless and she isn’t sure why. 

John answers in her stead. Regina turns her attention to him then and blinks owlishly when he speaks as he’s been so quiet, she actually had forgotten he was there. 

“Well, I asked Regina Sheriff. I think Regina is an amazing woman and I have wanted to ask her on a date for a while now.” Regina looks at him closely then to catch the lie, but there is none, just a man who looks hopefully and adoringly at her.

“Oh really.” Killian suddenly leers. “So, it had nothing to do with her majesty having a killer booty and rather big assets then?” Killian smirks to himself as he takes a swig of his whiskey. 

John flushes and looks anywhere but at Regina. Regina bristles. And Emma, well Emma looks like she going to punch a hole is Killian’s head. 

Regina finds herself very intrigued by that but before she can ponder it any further John seems to gather himself and resumes speaking.

“Well yes, you have stated it in a rather crude way Mr Jones, but yes of course I’ve noticed Regina’s assets as you say,” here Regina looks ready to kill, but John, hurriedly, continues on. 

“But I actually think you’re a lot more than that Regina, you’re a wonderful woman, witty, smart as well as beautiful. I just didn’t think you would say yes.” John looked down then but when he looked back up Regina was smiling brightly at him. He smiled relieved.

Emma felt odd watching the exchange. At first, she felt happy for Regina but as John spoke, she thought about what he had said and realised she felt the same way. In fact, there was no one she respected more than Regina. As Emma contemplated this Killian spoke up again. 

“Oh, really John. So, the Mayor here is your idea of a perfect date then?” 

John looked nervous but simply said, “Well yes.”

Killian smirked. Emma felt annoyed for some reason so she asked. “Ok well what’s your idea of a perfect date then Killian?” she looked challengingly at him. 

“Well you Swan of course.” He raised his glass to her and winked. 

Emma didn’t look impressed and Regina rolled her eyes at his idiocy, of course Emma was his idea of a perfect woman, she was blonde, athletic, smart, kind and beautiful who wouldn’t think of her as the perfect date. Regina scoffed. Then she realised where her thoughts were leading her just as Killian asked Emma the question, undoubtedly thinking she would describe him. 

Emma thought about it. She wasn’t really the type to wax lyrical and although she had thought about what her type was, she didn’t really think about it before accepting or going on a date. But now she was being asked what her type was she thought about it and answered as honestly as she could.

“Well I suppose my idea of a perfect date, although no one is perfect, I think to me is someone who can challenge me, who I have a spark with, who is smart, witty, can make me laugh and who cares for Henry and is nurturing and someone who is ambitious and can give as good as they get.” 

Emma was still thinking about what she found appealing in a partner so she didn’t notice Killian looking at her oddly, nor Regina. She continued. 

“I guess if we are talking about physical characteristics I go for dark eyes, full lips and I do like a full head of dark hair to grab onto.” 

At this point Emma suddenly realised she had taken it a little too far and stopped and looked up to ask Regina the same question as she was the last to answer, but Regina wasn’t looking at her. In fact she seemed to be looking anywhere but at her and so she looked to Killian with a slightly odd expression on her face, but Killian was just looking at her with a knowing but sad expression on his face.

Emma was confused about what was going on. She cleared her throat and that seemed to break Regina from her reverie as she then looked over at Emma with a slightly shell-shocked expression on her face that cleared suddenly as she stated. 

“Well should we order dessert or would you like to go for a stroll John, it’s a nice night.” John looked very pleased with that. 

"A walk I think Regina." John stated.

Emma, suddenly realising Regina would be leaving soon, found herself to be disappointed. 

She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, John seemed a nice guy, nice for Regina but there was so much more to Regina than John had stated. She was complex and she was a great cook, granted Emma had only gotten to taste her food when she had gone around a bit early to get Henry and Regina had begrudgingly fed Emma also, Emma thought to get on Henry's good side most probably but still. She was a great mother to Henry and always there for him, she had a wicked wit, so sharp and funny, Emma had had to supress a laugh more than a few times when Regina said something, she couldn’t have the other woman knowing she found her so funny after all. 

Emma found that trait to be very attractive in a perspective partner, she had a mischievous side and she loved to laugh. Killian didn’t really make her laugh at all she realised. Only out of idiocy but never, never out of wit. 

Regina was beautiful too she thought, and she had a killer body, she was stunning. Emma suddenly froze and her eyes snapped to Regina, who was busy gathering up her belongs while they waited for the check. Oh shit. She couldn’t possibly, but just then Regina stood up to put her coat on and Emma couldn’t help but notice the figure-hugging red dress that Regina had on and the way the v showed off her ample cleavage and the way she flicked her hair and how full her lips were. God had she always felt this way about Regina. Emma groaned suddenly as she looked out towards the forest through the window. Oh god she was so fucked.

Killian hadn’t seemed to of noticed at all thankfully as he was busy picking his teeth with the end of his hook.

He looked up when Emma turned her attention to him though and stated, “So Swan shall we get some dessert here or at my place perhaps.”

Emma, realising she had better do something to cover up her sudden realisation and the fact that she had paid more attention to Regina during the evening than her own date, decided that drastic action was required. 

She put on her best smile as she stated, “Well I think I’d rather sample something other than what’s on the menu for dessert.”

With that she winked at him. Killian smirked, Emma’s smile faltered, shit that was a bit much, she winced.

Regina who had been watching the interaction felt her temper flare. That lecherous pirate was going to be touching Emma, the thought made her skin crawl and from what Emma had just stated she was sure that he was going to be bedding her tonight. She frowned then and turned to John who was waiting patiently beside her. She was on a perfectly good date as it turned out so she should make the most of it. He at least had asked her she thought as she glanced at Emma and Killian again. 

“Right well shall we John, goodnight Killian, Emma.” Emma could swear Regina’s voice softened when she said her name.

Emma looked like a kicked puppy but that really wasn’t Regina’s concern, this night had been strange and she really needed to walk and clear her head. Pleased at seeing that John had already placed an ample amount of money on the table, plenty to cover a tip as well Regina smiled at her date and they said their goodbyes and left. 

As Emma watched Regina and John walk out of the restaurant with John's hand resting at the small of Regina’s back Emma felt a bit sick. Now she had realised that she was having some kind of feelings or attraction to Regina, well more than an attraction, she had always thought Regina was attractive, who wouldn’t after all. But this was more than attraction and she frowned as she thought about that.

“So Emma, would you like to go or actually have some dessert?” Emma turned toward Killian then. He had called her Emma and he seemed to be in a serious mood. 

Emma thought she may as well as she hadn’t been out on a date in a long time and she was going to make the most of it. She picked up the menu to check what was on offer. Emma noticed after a while that Killian was fairly quiet. 

“Are you getting something?” Emma asked Killian. He looked up then and regarded Emma.

“I thought we could share actually, ladies’ pleasure.” He smiled over at Emma, who in turned smiled back. 

“Oh Killian, Joey doesn’t share food.” Emma laughed. Killian stared at her blankly. 

“Who’s this Joey love?” Emma rolled her eyes, she forgot fairy-tale characters didn’t know pop culture. 

She shook her head, “No one sorry, basically I don’t share food Killian. I’m ordering the dark mint chocolate gu with raspberries coulis. You?”

“Like it dark don’t you Swan.” Emma sensed there was a hidden meaning there however she choose to ignore it. 

They ordered their desserts and chatted amiably. Killian told Emma about his life in Neverland and sailing around looking for Gold to avenge Milah and how he still found it hard to be around him. Emma could relate. He was a snake. As Killian had, surprisingly, shared intimate things about his life, Emma felt compelled to tell him something from her past. She didn’t open up to people really. She thought for a moment and then decided to tell him a bit about Neil, after all he had spoken to her about Milah.

To her surprise Killian sat there and listened and then reached out to touch her hand and said, “I’m sorry Swan that must have been very hard for you.”

Emma looked over at him. He seemed genuine enough, Emma took another sip of her drink and thought well it wasn’t the worst date she had been on. The fact that Regina had made it more than interesting she chose to not think about. Regina wasn’t interested after all and Killian did seem to be. She allowed the contact for a few beats and then removed her hand. 

“So, it’s getting late Killian and I have an early shift so I think we should get the check.” Killian looked a little bit disappointed for a moment but to his credit he didn’t complain.

In the carpark Emma suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable, Killian had led her out of the restaurant and was now looking at her expectantly and had started leaning in. Emma stayed still for a moment and then pulled back, it didn’t feel right. 

“Well ok, thank you Killian.” Emma stated whilst whacking Killian lightly on his arm. 

Killian looked confused for a moment and then smirked.

“Ah I see Swan, yes goodnight.” Killian winked and Emma watched in confusion as Killian leered at her again. 

Anyway, she was far too tired to be worried about what Killian was thinking and just wanted to get home, have a shower and climb into bed. 

Emma turned towards her car to have the door opened by Killian. Emma balked, she really wasn’t one for romantic male gestures of chivalry, she could take care of herself, she always had. Emma smiled tightly at Killian and stepped into her car. 

As she drove off, she noticed Killian in her rear-view mirror standing there watching her. Jesus, she thought. What a weird date night. She thought back to the night and Regina popped into her mind, she was contemplating why she couldn’t seem to get Regina off her mind when something caught her eye, as she turned, she spotted Regina and John on the boardwalk. She was going to keep driving on but there was something that stopped her. As she slowed down her car and was able to look properly, Regina appeared to be kissing John. Emma flushed, shit she shouldn’t be spying like this, apart from the fact Regina would kill her if she saw her, Emma also really didn’t want to witness Regina kissing someone else. 

But then Emma saw something that got her full attention Regina appeared to be pushing John off and glaring at him. John appeared to not be taking the hint and leaned in again, right then Emma had stopped her car and jumped out and was headed straight for the pair, her heart was thumping in her chest and she felt enraged.

Regain was in a rage state of her own and was just about to slap John when someone else had grabbed him, yanked him off of her and before she knew it John was on the ground holding his bleeding nose between his hands moaning. Regina was shocked to discover it was Emma Swan. Emma standing over John with her chest heaving, blonde hair wild around her and a look of rage contorting her features. Regina was too shocked to speak. 

But she did think about the fact that Emma Swan had just appeared out of nowhere and defended her honour, I mean she could have handled John on her own, there was no doubt in her mind if anyone else had of come and interfered and acted as though she needed defending she would be livid, but Emma doing it well she just felt a warm feeling flooding her and she flushed. Emma doing it was a whole other story and she found she really liked the feeling.

John made another groaning sound and Regina found her thoughts snapping back to reality. Emma looked at Regina then and they locked eyes. Suddenly Emma looked horrified and Regina thought she was going to run. But she didn’t. Instead she reached down as did Regina to help john up. After the initial shock of Emma Swan coming to her rescue, however misguided Regina thought, she sighed, she now felt anger replace the sentiment. So, she turned on John Shelbourne.

“So Mr Shelbourne although I don’t think the Sheriff needed to step in quite so forcefully,” Emma had the sense to blush at those words. “I think we can both agree you were doing something I did not wish for you to be doing and had Emma not stepped in I would have done something similar myself.”

Here John looked at the Mayor through his blood-filled hands and nodded. He did not know what had made him push the point with the Mayor other than the fact he had been thinking about this moment for a long time and seeing his chance he had let his feelings addle his senses it seemed. He had thought the Mayor had wanted his advances, but clearly that wasn’t the case and he wasn’t the type of man to push himself on a woman. He felt ashamed and stated as much to the two women before him.

“Yes, yes of course Madam Mayor, I apologise for my behaviour. It won’t happen again. I think I will take my leave now if that’s ok.”

Here John looked between the two women and as Emma wasn’t speaking Regina spoke again. 

“Yes, I think that would be wise John. I think we can put this down to a misunderstanding and an overreaction.”

She looked over at Emma now who had the where with all to look slightly shamefaced. 

“Let’s just end the night now John and not mention it again hmm.” John nodded. 

“Well yes, thankyou Regina, Sheriff Swan, goodnight.”

As John turned to leave Emma had started glaring at him again and suddenly stated, “Because I hit you Mr Shelbourne and Regina is ok and I overreacted I won’t arrest you but let me make myself perfectly clear,” at this Emma moved right into John Shelbourne's space and Regina felt her pulse increase and John Shelbourne swallowed, “If you ever think to take liberties from Regina again without her say so or from any woman for that matter who has said no again, I will throw you in jail so fast your head will spin. Are we clear?”

“Yes of course Sheriff Swan, it of course won’t happen again.” John looked ashen faced and more than ready to flee.

Once John had bid them goodnight Emma looked at Regina who was staring intently at her. Regina didn’t look mad which Emma was relieved about. She didn’t really recognise the look Regina was giving her right now because she hadn’t seen Regina look like that at anyone. Finally, Regina spoke. 

“As ill-intentioned as that was Miss Swan as I had that handled, I appreciate you defending my honour.” At this Regina smirked. 

God Emma was so fucked she realised. Regina smirking was enough to have her grinning like a teenage boy. She instantly snapped out of it and realised she had to make up an excuse before the Mayor knew what Emma was thinking. 

“Well it’s my job Regina, he was accosting you.”

Regina smiled coyly at Emma then. “Well I admit I haven’t been accosted in quite some time Emma, but in this case, I think we both know that John Shelbourne was just trying his luck and there wasn’t a need for such drastic action.”

Emma went to protest but Regina held her hand up and spoke again. 

“No need Emma, I’m tired and think it would be best if we called it a night, don’t you?”

Emma, seeing Regina’s expression, knew the discussion was over and just nodded goodnight and went to walk away, then Regina stated. 

“Oh, and Emma.” Emma turned around. 

Regina looked a bit unsure but said, “Thank you.”

Regina smiled and Emma’s breath caught again, it was a rare dazzling smile and Regina looked beautiful. Emma just smiled back stating, “Your welcome.” 

Regina nodded and got into her car. Emma stood there while she drove away, shit she thought suddenly that’s what she had just seen Killian do to her and she had just done the same thing to Regina.


	2. Speedy realisations...

The next morning Emma was at her usual spot at seven in the morning, holding the counter up at Grannies, drinking a coffee and eating a bear claw. She was just finishing her last bite when the bell above the door chimed. Emma looked up, mildly wondering who it was, when she choked on the bite she had just taken and gulped. 

Regina had just walked in and it was like a lightbulb had gone off in Emma’s head. Now she realised she had some burgeoning feelings for Regina she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about or staring at the sexy Mayor. And to be honest, she didn’t really feel it was her fault as she looked Regina over again. 

“Who jogs in that?” Emma mumbled to herself. 

Regina was wearing a black skin-tight crop top, black Nike running quarter length tights, topped off with a tight black hoddie, this all encased the hottest body Emma felt sure she had ever seen. Jesus, what the fuck was she going to do Emma thought. 

She couldn’t seem to control herself. She had flushed red and choked on her breakfast for God’s sakes. She really didn’t want Regina knowing what she was thinking at that moment as apart from a fireball to the face, Emma didn’t really know what she was feeling herself. 

She was broken from her reverie by Grannies voice. “Do you fancy anything else Sheriff?” 

Emma looked up at Regina then and flushed when she saw Regina was looking directly at her. She looked away swiftly and turned to address Granny. 

“Thanks Granny, gotta go, work calls and all that.” She mumbled out. Granny looked at her strangely but nodded. 

“Regina.” Emma simply stated and turned to leave. 

Regina however could always be counted on to make Emma feel uncomfortable. Laying her hand on Emma’s arm Regina looked at Emma’s slightly bruised and swollen knuckles. “Is it sore?” Regina stated. 

She then she did something that made Emma’s breath catch, she gently took Emma’s hand into her own and lightly dusted her fingers over her knuckles. Emma’s eyes fluttered shut and as she opened them again, she looked at Regina and saw that Regina’s eyes had widened with shock. 

Emma quickly stated, “Its fine…thanks.” 

She reluctantly pulled her hand back and mumbled goodbye to Granny and hurriedly left. The door banging more loudly than she had intended. 

Regina was left standing at the counter looking slightly amused. Granny, who had watched the whole thing with bemused interest, thought finally the two idiots had realised something that the rest of the town had months ago. That the Mayor and the Sheriff had the hots for each other. 

Granny was still watching Regina as she turned and noticed she was being observed and the smile that had brightened up her features and made them look pure and warm suddenly slipped away and the stern-faced Mayoral mask was back in its place. 

Regina cleared her throat, before stating in a snippy manner, “Well Granny I haven’t got all day.” 

Granny just smiled and went to get together Regina’s order. So, the cold Mayor had a soft spot for their beloved saviour did she. Well, well would wonders ever cease Granny thought to herself as, chuckling, she shook her head and headed back into the kitchen. 

Ruby was happily singing and dancing around, busily frying some bacon as she entered the kitchen. Granny smiled, her granddaughter was a happy soul, god knows she had had enough happen to her that she could be bitter but there she was happily cooking away. She reached out and touched her arm. 

“Ruby.” She stated. “Ruuuuby.” She tried a bit louder this time. 

“Yup Grams, sup?” 

Granny tutted, she wasn’t so happy about the slang that her granddaughter appeared to have picked up in this modern world. Anyway, she had more important fish to fry as a plan had started to form in her mind. 

“I want to run a speed dating event here!” she suddenly blurted out. 

Ruby frowned, not because of the event itself but because it wasn’t a suggestion, she would have expected of her loveable but cantankerous Granny. 

“Ok…why’s that?” 

“Because I think it would be a good idea that’s why!” Granny sniped back to Ruby. She loved her granddaughter, she was a curious intelligent girl, but sometimes she just wished that the girl wouldn’t be so curious. 

Granny wanted to keep the fact that Emma and Regina were obviously hot as hell for each other a secret for a while longer for fear that the towns interference would push them apart before anything had even begun. She didn’t know much about the hard headed brilliant women but she sure did know that they were both very private people and she didn’t even know if they knew how they felt about each other, let alone anyone else telling them. 

No, she would play her cards close to her chest for now. She felt she owed the Queen a debt of thanks, as years ago she had saved Ruby from death and for that Granny felt, despite their differences, she owed Regina a debt and she felt sure this was a good way to repay it. Now all she had to do was put things into action and let the cards fall where they may. She turned her attention back to her granddaughter again. 

“So how do we get this thing organised quickly my girl, you’re the one who’s all up with dating and the goings on of everything around town.” Ruby shrugged then, it wasn’t that she didn’t think this was a good idea, in fact she really liked the sound of it and wanted to take part, there was someone she had her eye on afterall. But she instinctively just felt there was something more to this that Granny wasn’t telling her. 

“Ok it sounds good. I think I can get it organised fairly fast. Leave it to me.” With that she hugged her grandmother, winked then left. 

Granny sighed and thought good god what was she letting herself in for.


	3. Speed dating consents...

Regina was sitting in her office, sipping her coffee and having a few minutes break, in what had turned out to be a nightmare of a day. She had had practically the entire council ringing her about a proposed lurid pink shop front that mother Hubbard wanted to set up in the main street. A water main had burst on the main street in town and the company that fixed it couldn’t get to them until later that afternoon. To top it all off she he had had Archie in complaining that the incidence of graffiti to Storybrook walls had increased and Sheriff Swan had told him it was 'urban art' when he had gone to see her about it. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. 

She really didn’t want to see or speak to Emma right now. The blonde had been avoiding her for over four days now and she didn’t really know why. Well, if she thought about it too hard, she thought she did have an idea but something in her just told her not to address the issue. So, she hadn’t. 

She was broken from her thoughts when her phone beeped. “Yes Louise.” Regina asked her new assistant. 

She liked the girl, she was very efficient afterall, however Regina felt the girl may have a crush on her as she had started smiling and winking at Regina as she left her office and Regina was starting to feel a little unsure of what to do about it. It wasn’t like there were many good secretaries to be found in her small town after all. 

She sighed again when her secretary stated, “It’s Ruby here to see you Madam Mayor.” And Regina swore she even heard the flirty tone in the girl’s voice as she drew out the word ‘Mayor’ in a sultry tone. 

“Fine. Send her in please Louise.” Regina stated flatly, wondering what now. 

Ruby had been thinking about how to approach Regina after Granny had mysteriously told her to make sure Regina attended the speed dating event as a contestant. She knew Regina would need some carefully, calculated, convincing to get on board with the event.

As Ruby entered the Mayor’s office, she noticed that the usually put together, stoic Mayor looked quite tired. Ruby approached with a bit of trepidation. Regina looked up from her papers and looked at Ruby. 

“Miss Lucas, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the towns resident werewolf this morning?” Ruby inwardly sighed, this may be a hard sell today. 

“I…well I’ve come to talk to you about something that Granny wants to do and...” Regina put her hand up to cut the rambling girl’s speech off as she sighed and stated in a tired voice. 

“Miss Lucas could you please get to the point as I’ve had a long day and I really need to be getting home for Henry very soon so if you want me to approve something please just spit it out.” Regina was now staring at Ruby in what Ruby felt was akin to a death glare. 

Sensing she was losing Regina’s already wanning attention Ruby mustered up her courage and blurted out. “Granny wants to do a speed dating evening at her place.“ 

Ruby noticed Regina was looking to reject whatever Ruby was going to ask so she hurriedly added, “And she also wants to make some money to donate to the lost boys to help them settle into the community.” 

Ruby noticed that Regina's countenance seemed to soften slightly then and she seemed to be more interested. Ruby wasn’t really surprised as she had decided a while ago that the Mayor and the Sherriff had a thing for each other and the lost boys was a project close to Emma’s heart and she suspected that Regina knew this, so she hurriedly carried on. 

“Anyway, she wants to make the most money possible and we both feel if you were to volunteer to take part then other townsfolk would also follow suit.” 

Regina snapped her eyes up to Ruby’s then. “Not a chance Miss Lucas, I am certainly not taking part in a speed dating ritual. I don’t mind whatever widow Lucas has in mind for the event, I will approve it if its within reason, but me taking part out of the question.” 

She turned back to her paperwork then but Ruby had planned for this reaction, so she decided to use the big guns. Henry! 

“Well I spoke to Henry about it and he thinks it would be good for you and Emma.” With that Regina’s eyes snapped back to Ruby’s and Ruby hastily added, “Good for you both to find a partner I mean.” 

Regina’s expression relaxed slightly then. Yes, she supposed her son would want his mothers to find love wouldn’t he. ‘His mothers’, that was strangely worded Regina idly thought to herself. 

Well, the night with John certainly wasn’t pleasant and she wouldn’t mind seeing who else was out there and afterall it was only for a short time with each person, what could be the harm. 

As she contemplated this Ruby broke her from her thoughts. 

“So, Regina what do you think? It would be a fun night and it would be good for charity, can I count you in?” 

Regina couldn’t really say no to that as Mayor, could she? She sighed. “Yes, alright Miss Lucas. Inform me of the details as soon as you can.” Ruby smiled then. She had succeeded with Regina and she started thinking about her next stop. 

“Miss Lucas!” Regina was staring at Ruby with a clear dismissive stare. Quickly Ruby nodded and turned to leave, she didn’t want Regina changing her mind after all. Emma next she thought with a determined smirk on her face. 

“Emma. come on its for charity.” Emma stopped her paper basketball game then and turned to look at Ruby. 

“What charity?” Hooked Ruby thought, now to reel her in. 

“It’s for the lost boys, to support them getting settled into Storybrook.” Ruby knew she had Emma then as she saw her face soften and get wistful. 

Emma supported the lost boys however she could and Ruby knew this was something she couldn’t refuse even if she didn’t like the idea of taking part in a speed dating event. She knew she was right when Emma spoke next. 

“Yeah ok.” She stated reluctantly. “I guess I can’t say no to that!” 

Emma appeared to be mulling something over. 

“That’s really nice of Granny. Why did she decide to help the lost boys exactly?” 

It was only the other day that Emma had been called to Grannies for the umpteenth time because they had graffitied Grannies wall yet again. Granny had come out of the restaurant and thrown a bucket of water on them all and told them in no uncertain terms to do one and never darken her door again or it would be the crossbow for them next time. Emma had had to be called in to calm her down. 

Ruby had noticed that Emma seemed to be mulling something over and Ruby starting worrying Emma might be onto her if she wasn’t careful so she hurriedly said, “Granny thinks that if they are helped to get off the streets they won’t graffiti her walls anymore, especially if she has been the one to help organise help for them.” 

Emma thought about that, it made sense. 

“Ok Rubes.” Ruby smiled and put her hand out for a high five from Emma, who grudgingly smiled and high fived her enthusiastic friend. 

“Ok great Ems I’ve gotta go as I’ve got a long list of singles to get through to invite to the event.” 

Emma frowned then as if she realised something. 

“So, who else is on the list?” Ruby startled for a moment, wondering if she could avoid saying the names. 

Then she just smirked and as she turned to leave, she stated. “You will have to wait and see. It’s not definite yet and that’s part of a speed dating night Em isn’t it!” 

As Emma watched Ruby leave, she felt something was going on and her spidey senses started to tingle but she left it. She just hoped Regina wasn’t taking part. She doubted very much the private, professional woman would want to be involved anyway. She turned and shot a paper ball into her basketball hoop and missed. She sighed. 

Ruby burst into Grannies with what she felt was great news. Her list was almost filled but that wasn’t what she was so happy about. She had managed to get both the uptight Mayor and the Sheriff to agree to take part afterall and she couldn’t wait to tell Granny. 

“Whoa there girl, you’ll have me having to pay to replace the door hinges and bell. Where’s the fire at?” 

Ruby looked slightly sheepish at that but was too excited to worry as she hurried on with her news. 

“So, I have been getting together a list of eligible singles for the speed dating night.” Granny looked at her with interest and nodded for her to carry on. 

“So, I have Michael Tillman, Mother Hubbard, Blue, Belle.” At the mention of Belle, Ruby's voice had faltered and changed and Granny had a question about that but at the moment she had other things on her mind and she pulled a face at Ruby, who grinned knowing what guest names Granny was really waiting for. 

“Zelena, Neal, Killian.” she stated, drawing out the suspense. 

After another impatient look from Granny, Ruby continued and Grannies face softened when she said the next names on the list. 

“And Regina and Emma!” Ruby stated with a bemused expression. 

As she suspected Granny was grinning widely, nodding. Ruby read off the rest of the list of names and then the two of them discussed the rest of the details. It was decided Mary Margaret could mediate and present the event as she loved to be involved in these things and since she wasn’t single and wouldn’t be able to participate that made sense. 

Also, granny suspected Mary Margaret would be way too interested if it was about Emma getting to meet her Mr right and she wanted to keep her too occupied with hosting the event to notice what Emma was doing. Although Granny strongly suspected that Emma would be realising her Miss right on the night and she briefly wondered whether Mary Margaret would be on board with that.

Regina and Snow had been getting on more these days and Granny had even seen them share a laugh or two over something but she wasn’t sure it would extend to being Regina’s mother in law. Granny chuckled to herself at that, she was getting way ahead of herself, but she could see that for these two. They were perfect for each other the more Granny thought about it, the saviour and the villain, two equally brilliant women, balancing each other out perfectly, it would be satisfying to see. She clapped her hands together suddenly and Ruby looked over at her, smiling too, but Granny was too lost in her scheming to notice.


	4. Speed dating for beginners...

It was Tuesday, the day of the event and Mary Margaret and Emma were enjoying a quiet breakfast together at Grannies when the bell over the door jingled. Emma briefly looked up from the bear claw she was eating. She had been in the process of flicking a crumb off her jeans when she heard the bell go. These bear claws were so good, but so messy too. Well that could have been just that she was messy Emma mused as she looked up to the sight of Regina Mills wearing one of her super skin tight dresses that Emma loved to hate. 

She hadn’t talked to the Mayor directly since she had seen her at Grannies the morning after she had embarrassed herself smacking John Shelbourne in the face and Emma really didn’t know what Regina thought about the whole thing. Emma tried to school her features. As recently she had been blushing and bumbling her words out whenever she did come in contact with the hot woman. ‘Hot woman.’ Emma mentally slapped herself and tried to push that wayward thought aside. However, Regina was making that near impossible when she came sauntering over to their booth. Emma suddenly breathed out. 

“Snow, Em-ma.” Emma rolled her eyes, she was sure sometimes the evil woman knew just how she felt, especially when she said her name like that. Regina smirked then. 

“So, Snow I hear you are mediating this event tonight.” That peaked Emma’s interest. Snow turned around to address her long-time nemesis. 

“Regina. Good morning. Yes, I will be and I’m actually really looking forward to being an observer at an event that is all about finding true love and happiness.” 

Regina’s face had morphed into a picture of disdain as Snow had gushed on about love and Emma’s wasn’t too far behind, both women found the idea of true love preposterous. Snow, oblivious to all around her continued on. 

“And honestly what mother doesn’t hope that for her daughter and to be there to maybe witness the first seeds of love begin.” 

Snow then turned to Emma with a goofy smile on her face, reaching out and patting Emma’s hand. Emma just cringed and sort of fidgeted but as Emma turned to look at Regina, Emma noticed Regina had a look of anxiety on her face. 

She was just about to ask if the Mayor was ok when Regina, rather agitatedly, stated, “Emma! You’re going to the speed dating event!?” 

Snow smiled then and turned to Emma. “Well of course. She is single Regina.” 

But Emma was watching Regina now and she frowned as Regina stated, “Oh, well yes of course, I’d rather thought the Sheriff’s department would stay out of frivolous dating events held by the town.’” 

Emma’s frown grew, Regina was yet again having a dig at her for being a bad sheriff when she was just trying to support a charity event. An event she felt really uncomfortable about attending she might add. She sighed as she addressed Regina again. 

“Well I guess the Sheriff’s department will be off duty and don’t have the option of backing out of it like the Mayor’s office I’m sure do.” Emma folded her arms across her chest and stared Regina down. 

But Regina didn’t look angry, she just looked a little green. When she spoke next Emma felt a little green herself. 

"Well, the Mayor’s office doesn’t have that option either Miss Swan, I will be attending the event as it is for a good cause, I believe, and as such I’m duty bound to attend.” Regina, Emma had noted, had become slightly high pitched at the end of her sentence. 

Regina would be in the speed dating event. That made Emma feel slightly nervous. But surely Granny was doing the event as a straight event right, she had seen a lot from these fairy tale characters but bar Ruby who was just well Ruby, she hadn’t seen much evidence of different sexual orientation inclusivity from them. She started to worry then, what if it was a mixed event? What if she had to speed date Regina Mills. Regina Mills, who she had only just realised she had a crush on. 

Emma had been so engrossed in her own thoughts she hadn’t even noticed that Regina had left. She looked up to see a confused Mary Margert shaking her head and continuing to eat her breakfast. 

Regina got back to her office and walked straight to the whiskey cabinet and poured herself a generous glass from the tumbler, she didn’t indulge much but she felt she needed it after the conversation she had just had. She didn’t know why she hadn’t thought of it before and she didn’t even know why it bothered her that Emma Swan would be taking part in the speed dating night. But it appeared it did. She took another gulp of whiskey, mentally preparing for the evening ahead. 

Granny was panicking. It was three hours until the speed dating event and nothing, nothing was going right. 

“Put those chairs over there please Michael. Ruby I need those name cards please and where’s Snow? For heaven’s sake I thought I could at least rely on her to do things properly.” Granny sighed. This wasn’t going well. 

Just that morning she had seen Regina on Main Street as she had come striding along and practically spat out at her that, “Sheriffs should not be participating in this type of event because it made Emma seem unprofessional in the townsfolks eyes.” 

It was all Granny could do not to guffaw, after all, she suspected that Regina had an ulterior motive for not wanting the Sheriff doing a speed dating event. There were plenty of people who signed up once they knew the Sheriff was going to be involved after all. Granny sighed and took a large gulp of her coffee…her very hot coffee, that she had then proceeded to spit up all over the Mayors crisp white shirt.

Granny felt sure she would get a fireball to face for that, but it seemed that Regina just felt this was her lot that day and had seemed like she was about to cry rather than yell at her. And she had just turned on her heel abruptly and strode off back the way she had come. Granny had just been left a bit dumbfounded and had called after the Mayor with no luck. 

Granny had sighed, she hoped she had done the right thing organising tonight. Anyway, she had other things to worry about right now than Regina’s fragile ego. She had about two and a half hours left to make her event a success. 

Emma sighed as she looked in the full-length mirror. What was she thinking agreeing to this? She ran her hands through her hair once again and nodded. That would have to do. She was wearing a pink dress that she used to catch perps in when she was a jail bondswoman. It had always seemed to work on her target’s, male or female. She looked herself over and smirked, well she looked good anyway, even if she felt rubbish emotionally. And since she was feeling so confused about Regina, she really needed to feel confident in how she looked tonight. She had even worn lipstick and heels tonight. Emma took one last look, sighed and turned on her heel. 

Regina had been sitting at the bar in Grannies for 15 minutes now, whisky in front of her and fingers impatiently tapping on the bar. She was feeling less than her usual confident self and it was making her feel anxious. Normally she felt very composed but this was different somehow and she didn’t really know why she felt so uneasy. Well she had an inkling if she thought too deeply about it, but she chose not too again and instead swiftly downed her whiskey and looked for Mary Margaret. She was running these proceedings after all and people were all milling around aimlessly. 

“Snow are you actually going to start this event or are we all just here for show?” she sniped out. 

Mary Margaret turned toward Regina and sighed. God that woman could rankle her she thought. 

“Yes Regina, your right.” She turned on her heel and addressed the group of people in the room. 

“Ok everyone could you please take your seats.” 

Mary Margaret was wondering where Emma was truth be told, she had waited to start because her daughter was late as usual. She returned her attention to the situation at hand and was relieved to note people had done as instructed and started to take their seats. 

Just then the door at grannies jingled and Emma strode in. Mary Margaret smiled. Emma looked beautiful. And as she looked around the room, she noticed she wasn’t the only one who thought so. Most of the men and woman in the room were staring admiringly at Emma. And curiously, Mary Margaret noted, Regina was amongst them. 

And she was looking at her like. No, it couldn’t be, it simply couldn’t! Emma and Regina always fought, Regina thought Emma was incompetent and hated her! At least Mary Margaret had always thought so. But as she observed Regina, she couldn’t help but admit she was looking at her like the others were. Mary Margaret was contemplating this as she turned back to see Emma approaching her. 

“Hey. So where shall I sit then M…Mary Margaret?” Emma still couldn’t say mom. It felt…well it felt weird. 

Emma turned around to look at the tables that had been set up for the event. Some were the booths were they normally sat and some tables had been moved and put into pairs. Just then Emma locked eyes with Regina. Regina didn’t look away but instead dipped her eyes to take in Emma’s dress, she ran her eyes down Emma’s body, down her legs, then, staring at her heels for a beat she then began to run them slowly back up Emma’s body, where she seemed to linger on her cleavage for another beat whilst parting her lips. 

Emma’s eyes darted to the gesture and she found herself becoming a little breathless staring at Regina’s full lips. Then they locked eyes again. Emma had always thought Regina had the most soulful eyes. She felt there was something deep in them, full of raw energy and passion. 

Emma suddenly realised she had been staring and dragged her gaze away from Regina’s. Flustered, she looked around for any spare seat and sat straight down. 

“Hello love.” Emma flinched. Jesus had she just sat down opposite Killian. Just her luck. 

“Hello Killian.” She rolled her eyes as he smirked at her. 

“Well, well love, it must be fate us sitting down together for another date so soon.” Emma looked at Killian and sighed. 

This was going to be a long night she thought. But at least she would only have to sit through eight minutes with Killian and have it over and done with first. Killian raised his hand to order some drinks and Emma took the opportunity to look around the room again. There were the usual people she had expected like Michael Tillman, Ruby, she narrowed her eyes when she saw John Shelburne, who happened to look over at her just as she did so and she was pleased to note he flinched, went red and looked away swiftly. Good she thought. 

She then looked straight at Regina, as if on instinct after seeing John and she frowned. Who was that sitting talking with Regina? She didn’t recognise him. Were there a lot of people she didn’t know here tonight. She looked around. Yes, a few. Women and men. Some very attractive men and women actually. Although none as beautiful as a certain dark-haired brunette. Just then she heard a laugh and there was no mistaking who that laugh was from. It sent a familiar shiver through her and she refrained from looking over. She could do without fantasising about the Mayor right now. 

“Right everyone is here now and I see you are all seated, thank you.” Mary Margaret proceeded to tell the group about the night. 

There would be a chance to talk to everyone at the event, a time limit of eight minutes per person would be set and there were ice breaker cards on each table should people feel the conversation was lagging or stuck. Hmm, Emma thought, maybe she would need to use those with Killian. 

With that Mary Margaret rang a bell and the event was starting. Emma was gratified to note she had a wine in front of her, thank god she was going to need it. She took a big gulp and, stealing herself, looked towards Killian. 

Killian looked up. Emma did look gorgeous tonight but he had a sinking feeling that he would not be getting her heart as he had started to realise it belonged to another. He was shocked at first but as he thought about the two women, the fights, the getting up into each other’s faces, the fact that Emma was always saving that witch Regina no matter what she did. Not to mention the oh so obvious steamy looks, that amounted to foreplay, they seemed to give each other all the time, it made sense. He sighed. 

“So, Swan what do you do for a living then?” Emma looked at him, a bit baffled and a bit miffed. He knew perfectly well what she did for a living. 

“Come on Killian, what’s with the weird question!?” Emma stated rather flatly. 

“Well love we are supposed to be speed dating and getting to know one another, aren’t we? So come on, let’s pretend we are meeting for the first time hmmm.” 

Ok, Emma though, she would play along…for now. 

“Ok. So I am Sherriff of a small town in Maine, and you?” She stated. 

“I own my own business love, I’m in shipping.” With that Killian smirked. 

Emma couldn’t help smiling at that, Killian could be charming sometimes after all. They chatted amicably like this for a few more minutes, with Killian asking rather stock standard mundane questions and just as Emma was tiring of it suddenly Killian, grinning like the cat that got the cream, threw in a question that got her attention. 

“And do you enjoy working under the Queen come Mayor love?” 

Emma looked at him and narrowed her eyes but she also blushed at the turn of phrase as she immediately thought about what ‘working’ under the queen in a very different setting than an office would be like. 

Thoughts of arched backs, sweaty bodies and cries of her name falling from Regina’s perfect full lips entered her head unbidden and she flushed furiously. 

Killian smirked, but just as she was about to give him a piece of her mind, something stopped her. The smirk had turned to a look of sadness and a little bit of pity and that was so strange coming from the man in front of her she didn’t know what to say. Then the bell rang and both of them startled. 

“Well enjoy the evening Swan.” Killian stated as he got up and began to swagger off to sit with a pretty redhead who looked at Killian in a way that had Emma sure that Killian’s ship would definitely be rocking later on tonight. 

As everyone got up to move around the room to their next date Regina had dragged her eyes away from watching the pirate and Emma chat. She was pleased to note Emma looked mostly like she wanted to take Killian’s hook and shove it somewhere the sun definitely did not shine, but when at one point she had looked over at the pair and seen Emma blushing furiously, she did have to wonder what the pirate had said to prompt that response and she found she was feeling quite envious that it wasn’t her that had elicited it. She had gasped at that thought and looked up to find her prospective date eyeing her with mild annoyance. She guessed she hadn’t been concentrating on what he was saying. But the bell had rung and thankfully she was now moving onto her next speed date of the evening. 

As she sat down, she was pleased to note it was a pretty blonde woman. Oh well so Mary Margaret and that stoic old wolf weren’t the complete backwards homophobes she had suspected them to be. As she thought this, she caught Mary Margret’s gaze and swore she gave her a knowing look. Hmm that definitely made her feel unsettled. What was that about. 

A light feminine voice brought her reverie to an end. “Hello. I’m Jane.” 

Regina now looked at her date properly for the first time. She was pretty as she first suspected but not as pretty as Emma. Sighing she shook that thought from her head and introduced herself to the woman across from her. 

“Hello. I’m Regina.” she stated in her most seductive voice. She may well have her mind elsewhere but she was nothing if not able to be seductive when needed. 

The conversation was going nicely and actually Regina was finding the woman very funny. She was very attractive and she was charming. But still Regina found her eyes wandering and looking for the blonde who seemed to be filling her every waking thought lately. She found her and noted she was also paired with a woman. A very attractive brunette whom by all appearances Emma seemed besotted with. She was smiling brightly at the woman who Regina, try as she might, did not recognise. Regina frowned. She didn’t like it. And the fact she didn’t like it made her feel out of sorts and that she definitely didn’t like. 

Someone clearing their throat made her turn around and focus on her date. God she really must concentrate on her actual dates. Regina smiled brightly at the woman and that seemed to do the trick, Regina knew she had a killer smile. 

“So Jane, where are you from? You mentioned out of town earlier but that’s fairly vague and where might you be staying tonight?” Regina said this in her most flirty tone. 

It seemed she had hit her mark as the woman smiled brightly and stated, “Well I hadn’t booked anywhere actually.” 

This was starting to be a better evening than Regina had planned for she thought as she took the woman in again. Figure hugging tight black jeans, a tight black dress shirt and cute black leather jacket and gorgeous blue eyes. It did occur to her that the woman did look like Emma, but she didn’t care to entertain any more thoughts of Emma Swan at the moment. She hadn’t slept with a woman for a very long time and she really needed to get laid and get Emma Swan off her mind tonight. Regina smiled and refocused on her date again. 

Granny had been watching the proceedings with mild interest but particularly Regina and Emma’s interactions. She had seen all the looks toward each other when the other wasn’t looking and the complete preoccupation with where each other was in the room and who with and the lack of interest in their own dates. That pleased her. This was going well and soon they would be sitting opposite each other. Just as she was smiling to herself about her well thought out plan, she suddenly saw Emma looking over at Regina’s current table and she didn’t look very happy. 

Granny followed Emma’s gaze and saw to her consternation what Emma was looking at. Regina smiling over at her date and touching her hand. Hmm that wasn’t supposed to happen, but as she looked over at the woman in question, she realised with sudden clarity why. The woman was a dead ringer for Emma and Regina seemed ready to pounce. She sighed, maybe they had picked too many attractive people to come to this event! 

It did seem a little off to Granny as she knew Regina only had eyes for the Sheriff but she also knew Regina was a woman who could be very stubborn when she wanted to be. And she thought, with resignation, maybe it would take more than tonight to get Regina to see that Emma and her were perfect for each other. 

Granny began to formulate a plan, she would get Snow to call a break whilst they were sitting together to give them a little longer than normal. She smiled and walked towards Mary Margaret. 

The evening continued on and different couples sat with each other. Granny noted that Ruby had gotten to chat with Belle and that they seemed very besotted with each other’s company. Well if that’s a by-product of tonight, Granny thought, it would be an extra special job well done. She smiled then as Mary Margaret rang the bell to indicate it was time to move onto the next speed date. 

Emma was pleased, she had been talking to a mild mannered slightly balding man from a nearby town. It was boring as hell and she was ready to call it a night. But she knew they were still only about half way through the evening judging by the number of singles there were in the room.

Just as Emma was saying her goodbyes to the man in front of her and moving to her next table and contemplating her escape plan, Emma looked down at her next date and her eyes widened at the woman in front of her. Regina. Why had she forgotten about Regina!? Well she hadn’t, not all night, but she had forgotten that at some point in the evening they would be paired up and she would be sitting directly in front of the woman who had consumed her thoughts for days now. She faltered. 

As she stood there, she couldn’t help but wonder why had that slipped her mind. Jesus. Then Emma looked at her, really looked at her this time. I mean she did usually look at her of course but not like this, not within this proximity. 

Regina was beautiful of course, Emma had always thought so, but she felt differently when she looked at her lately. And it was terrifying her. So, when Regina spoke, it startled Emma and Regina incorrectly assuming Emma didn’t want to be doing this with her, bristled and went to her go to acerbic response. 

“I know it must be difficult to be doing this with me Emma when there are so many more appealing options for you in the room.” Here Regina side eyed the attractive brunette Emma had seemed so besotted with earlier. “But we do have to do this.” 

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. For all they seemed to understand each other, they really had a block when it came to communicating. 

God if only Regina knew how she really felt about sitting across from her. No, she couldn’t have Regina find out she realised. They had just started being better with each other, reached such a good agreement over Henry, even been able to sit through family dinners together. There was no way she was going to risk ruining that and risk a fire ball to the face because she was besotted with the uber hot Mayor. She managed to roll her eyes as she finally sat down across from the beautifully fiery brunette. 

“Good evening Regina.” she stated. Here Emma directed her own beautiful smile to Regina, after all she knew how to use her wiles as well and it appeared it hit its mark as Regina appeared to be startled and smiled beatifically at her. Then as fast as Emma had seen the smile come, she saw her flush and look away. But she saw it. She faltered slightly. Could it be possible that Regina felt the same way she did. That thought sent a thrill through her and she smiled at the thought. Maybe she could be flirty on this speed date after all! 

“So, Miss Swan, how’s your evening been?” 

Regina hadn’t missed the difference in Emma’s clothing choice for the evening. She did look beautiful tonight. That dress was something else. Regina did love what Emma usually wore but she hadn’t yet seen Emma in a dress like this and something that showed off Emma’s assets so well. As she thought this Regina’s eyes drifted to said assets and Regina found she couldn’t easily remove them. 

It was Emma’s low laugh that got Regina’s attention finally. Regina snapped her eyes up and looked straight into Emma’s green ones. Emma was smiling. And that giggle was very cute. ‘Very cute’ Regina thought, God what was happening to her. 

She found she couldn’t look away. So, she didn’t, and nor did Emma. Finally, Emma grinned and Regina found herself blushing and did look away. The fact this had Emma smirking rankled her suddenly and she felt the Queen in her rising to the surface. 

Emma noticed a change in the mayor’s manner and her smile faltered a little. Just as Regina moved so her cleavage was showing and flicked her hair and licked her lips. Jesus Emma thought, no one in this room honestly compared to her, she was simply stunning and with the bonus of a wicked sense of humour. She was deathly smart, strong and she loved with all her heart. Especially when it came to her son. Emma gulped and suddenly thought she was might be a bit fucked. 

With this thought she decided to do all that she could do in this situation and just roll with it. Treat her like a perp she thought, a very hot perp. She answered the question Regina had asked.  
“My nights been good actually. Weird, but better than I thought.” Regina nodded. 

“Yes, I suppose it has been an interesting night.” At this Regina looked toward the hot blonde she had enjoyed speaking to earlier who, she was pleased to note, was looking directly at her already. Regina then looked back at Emma. 

Emma decided to change the pace of this speed date. She thought of what she could ask and realised tonight was a perfect opportunity to ask Regina something more personal than she would normally get away with. She could ask something she had wanted to know about Regina for some time. After all, when would she get this opportunity again!? She looked at her watch and released they only had three more minutes left. 

She didn’t want Regina to realise that she actually wanted to know personal things about her, so she swiftly picked one of the conversation starter cards off the table and pretended to be reading a question off there. Regina was eyeing her curiously. 

“So, Regina what would make the perfect day for you?” 

Regina looked a little startled by the question and looked away for a moment thinking about it. What would be her perfect day she wondered? Well she immediately thought of Henry, because doing something with Henry would have to be part of her perfect day she mused. 

Then, unbidden, she pictured a day she had found quite perfect not long ago. Henry and she had been having dinner outside at Grannies and it was a beautiful summer evening and there had been candles and some beautiful garden lights. She and Henry had found something very funny and they had been laughing together and Emma had been there too. Emma had taken a photo of them, laughing along with them, it seemed familiar and she had felt so happy. 

She blushed then as she looked back at Emma, because Emma had been part of the perfect day she had just imagined. Emma looked at her curiously and was about to ask her to answer when the bell rang. Emma sighed, change over time. She really would have liked some more time with Regina she mussed. 

Granny had been looking around the room and found what she was looking for. Regina, sitting opposite Emma and from their eye locked concentration it looked like it was going well. Granny smiled. Then she spoke to Snow who rang the bell and announced that there would be a small break and if everyone could please stay seated where they were for 20 minutes and have a drink. 

Granny mused that this was all she could do for the pair of them. It was up to them to use the time. In order to help keep them seated she brought them each another of what they were drinking.

“On the house ladies.” she said when she put them down and winked. 

Emma had looked at her curiously but accepted the beer as she had finished hers and to be honest the thought of now getting to sit with Regina for longer was making her heart race a little and she felt nervous suddenly. 

Regina was talking animatedly with Granny about the wine she had received and Emma smirked, she was such a wine connoisseur, she bet Granny was getting the fifth degree about it. Emma took the chance to look at Regina while she was distracted. She looked at her heels. Little black heels with a thin stiletto. Hot! Then she ran her eyes up Regina’s calves. Her shapely, muscled calves. Then up to her thighs, to her waist along the form fitting black dress she was wearing right up to her tightly encased breasts. She stopped there and just stared. Christ, she had the most perfect boobs. She suddenly felt her heart rate increase more and her breathing deepened, shit she needed to get herself under control and with that thought she looked up to see that Regina and Granny were staring right at her. Granny with a grin on her face and Regina with the sexiest look she had seen her throw her way. It was smouldering. They were staring at each other so intensely they didn’t see Granny leave. 

“So, Em-ma.” Regina deeply intoned. 

At the sound of Regina’s voice Emma parted her lips and just stared at her. Jesus Christ, she loved when Regina said her name like that. There was just something about it. She curled her lips and looked expectantly at Regina as Regina leaned in and parted her lips to say something else. But just then a voice cut through the moment. 

“Hello again Regina.” It was the hot blonde that Regina had appeared so besotted with earlier. 

Emma narrowed her eyes at the intrusion. Regina smiled when she noticed this and Regina's wicked side couldn’t help but pique. 

“Hello again Jane.” She smiled sweetly at her and Jane smiled in return. 

Emma watched on and she could feel herself getting jealous. The thought shocked her a bit, she really hadn’t felt jealous like this for a long, long time and the feeling scared her a bit. She suddenly felt awkward watching the exchange and so she got up to go and do something else, anything else but sit there feeling uncomfortable. As she stood, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Regina was watching her get up and leave, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at her or say anything. 

Ruby saw Emma coming towards her at the bar and watched her curiously. She thought Emma looked a strange combination of defeated and angry at the same time, if that was possible. 

Emma just wanted a drink, she sighed. She didn’t know what to do about Regina. It was her MO to run when she felt like this, but then she realised with a start that she had never felt quite like this.

“Hey Ems, looking hot tonight I must say.” Ruby said with a wolfish glint in her eye. 

Emma chuckled, she knew Ruby liked Belle, but she sure was a flirt. That made her feel a bit more relaxed. Right then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she immediately stiffened. God Regina she suddenly thought. She turned around and her eyes widened. It was the hot brunette she had spoken to earlier. 

“Hello Emma. I really liked chatting with you.” She smiled brightly at Emma. Emma couldn’t help but smile a little bit in return because well the woman was hot after all. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to catch up after the speed dating as I heard there was dancing and mingling after.” Emma looked at her and then her eyes naturally drifted over to Regina, who right at that moment was smiling brightly and laughing at the blonde in front of her. Emma looked back at the brunette inf front of her, well why not she throught. 

“Yes, sure sounds great.” Rachel smiled. 

Right then a bell rang and Snow called for everyone to now move to the seat to their left. Emma smiled at Rachel then as they both headed to their respective next dates. 

The rest of the evening went fairly routinely. Emma chatted civilly to everyone she sat with but didn’t feel any attraction to anyone else. A few times Regina and she locked eyes but both of them swiftly looked away and by the time Granny rang the last bell and announced that the speed dating part of the evening was over Emma actually was relieved. 

As people started heading into the other room where they could drink, mingle and dance to a DJ playing, Emma was looking to grab another drink. She inadvertently looked around for the woman who was consuming her every walking thought at the moment but couldn’t see her and then Rachel was suddenly beside her. 

“Would you like a drink Emma?” she said. 

“Err, yes…um I’ll have a beer please!” Rachel nodded and headed to the bar. 

Emma looked around again and caught sight of Regina. She was on the dancefloor, swaying her hips to the music with the blonde. Emma’s eyes roved over her body, she couldn’t help it really as Regina was swaying her hips so seductively. As Emma eyes roved up, she found Regina was staring straight at her and as they locked eyes Regina seemed to add an extra sway to her hips and Emma couldn’t tear her eyes away. Finally, Regina smirked. Emma found it so sexy, she blushed and her lips parted which made Regina smirk even more. Then Rachel was suddenly in front of her with her beer. 

“Hey you ok? You looked quite flushed. It is quite hot in here.” She laughed. 

Emma just blushed further red and then decided to focus a bit more on the brunette in front of her. 

“Would you like to dance Rachel?” Rachel just smiled and nodded. 

“Sure.” She simply stated. 

As they headed to the dance floor Emma made it her mission not to look in Regina’s direction. She just couldn’t. Rachel and Emma started swaying to the music and actually Emma thought it was really nice just dancing with someone, she couldn’t remember the last time she danced with another woman that she was attracted too. And Rachel seemed to be happy about it too if the way she was looking at Emma was anything to go by. 

Then Rachel put her hand’s on Emma’s hips and moved in closer until their pelvis’s were touching and started moving to the music with Emma. Emma felt entranced, it felt really good and she had had a few drinks by now so was feeling fairly free and easy. So, she swayed to the music and then looked at her dance partner. She really was stunning actually, dark brown hair, nice lips, beautiful brown eyes. Gorgeous she thought. 

But then she couldn’t help but think of another set of intense brown eyes that she loved looking into, and with that thought she looked up and found herself staring straight at Regina, who was looking at her with fierce jealousy, it couldn’t be Emma thought but it was she was sure of it. Regina looked like she was devastated. Emma wasn’t sure what to think of that. Then Regina looked away and spoke to her date and then turned to walk off the dance floor. Emma frowned and looked back at her dance partner, who was watching her closely. 

“You ok Emma?” Jesus Emma thought, she was like an open book sometimes with her facial expressions. 

“Yeah fine.” She said as she forced out a smile. Rachel nodded then and let her know she was going to the toilet. Emma nodded and sighed after she left. Fuck! She better get herself together. She was swaying to the music, contemplating Regina’s reaction, wondering what she should do when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a body close to her. Well she thought I guess I haven’t ruined things after all, she swayed for a while and put her hands on the hands on her stomach, they felt very warm and soft. She smiled. It was nice. 

She looked towards the bar and saw Rachel queuing to get drinks, she froze. Shit. Then who had their arms wrapped around her!? She thought she knew…she turned and stared right into intense beautiful soulful brown eyes. Yes, it was Regina Mills. She just stared. God Regina was beautiful and she had wrapped her arms around her and she now knew what it felt like to be wrapped in her arms and it was wonderful and addictive. 

Regina for her part was studying her intensely just looking at her. Emma smiled, Regina seemed to visibly relax then and smiled brightly back. Then she looked at Emma like she had decided something and leaned in towards Emma. Emma inhaled and waited but Regina veered off and spoke directly into her ear instead. 

“Don’t you think we’ve played enough games Miss Swan!?” 

And with that she pulled back and looked directly into Emma’s eyes and then down to her lips, where her eyes lingered and then she bit her own. Emma was totally transfixed by it all. God she could barely breathe.

Emma and Regina stood on the dance floor swaying to the music with Regina’s hands on Emma’s hips, staring into each other’s eyes completely oblivious to the rest of the people at the event. Granny was looking over smiling, Ruby was grinning fiercely, Mary Margret was looking over with a slight frown on her face and a questioning look as something dawned on her and a blonde woman and a brunette were both staring at the objects of their affections with comprehension and then disappointment crossing their pretty features. 

Emma and Regina were in their own world and weren’t aware of any of the scrutiny. With that Regina felt for Emma’s hand and led her off the dancefloor, into a corridor, briefly looked around, reached her hand up, as purple smoke engulfed them both.


	5. Speedy bedroom shenanigans...

When they reappeared in Regina’s hallway, Emma caught unawares stumbled, lost her balance and veered off to the right. Regina steadied her with a hand on her stomach and pushed her back against the wall. Once Emma had steadied herself, she suddenly became intensely aware of the warm hand pushed into her torso. 

She looked down and her breathe caught in her throat. Fuck, if just Regina’s hand on her stomach made her feel like that, then what would her doing other things feel like. 

Suddenly Emma felt very hot and breathless. She shook her head and looked around, a little wide eyed, as if in escape mode. Regina sensed this and removed her hand and backed up a little. After all she didn’t want to spook Emma. 

“Would you like a cider Miss Swan?” Emma looked to calm a little at that. 

“Um, yeah I would actually.” She sighed as Regina simply nodded and walked straight past her into her study. Emma followed. 

When she walked in, she couldn’t help but watch the way Regina’s hips swayed and she swore there was an extra sway going on. She felt a bit off balance suddenly, so she leaned back against the wall of the study and waited, eyes glued to Regina. 

Regina was nervous, she very rarely got nervous, so it was a strange feeling for her. But she was. So, as she got to the drinks tray, she took a few deep breaths and tried to still her mind. She then poured their ciders and turned around to face Emma. 

Emma, she was pleased to note, seemed to have a downcast gaze and then almost immediately her eyes appeared to snap up directly to hers. Regina just smirked evilly. 

Emma smiled back. God, Emma thought, was everything this woman did attractive? She was just so very beautiful. She smiled softly as she thought this and in turn, she saw the look Regina was giving her soften too. Regina walked towards Emma and decided to get quite close to her before handing her the glass. 

“Enjoy Em-ma.” She intoned. 

She was gratified to see Emma inhale deeply and her eyes flutter shut a bit. Regina handed Emma her drink and thought about this woman a bit more. Courageous, attractive-well that was an understatement-, forthright and ethical. She was stunning and a match for her in every way. 

She clinked glasses with Emma and then drank, watching hungrily as Emma took a sip and licked her lips afterwards. Regina then leaned forward slowly and kissed her. It was fairly chase at first and then she edged her tongue forward and begged entry from Emma’s lips, which Emma granted straight away. Regina suddenly felt she could no longer control herself, all that pent-up emotion and longing just seemed to combine to make Regina feel desperate. 

She kissed Emma with all she had and pushed her into the wall. Emma dropped her glass and kissed her right back just as passionately. They moved their lips together and it was like fire was running through Regina’s veins. She felt alive for the first time since...well since she could even remember. 

Emma was feeling the same, again she had the thought that, if kissing Regina was doing this to her god knows what would happen when she actually got to touch Regina properly. Fuck! She was light headed. 

They continued kissing and Regina pushed Emma further against the wall. Emma felt like she was having the living daylights kissed out of her. She didn’t think she had been this turned on in her entire life. Regina was feeling the same and when Emma moaned, Regina felt her pulse rate spike and kissed her more deeply and moaned herself. God if she had known it could be like this with Emma, she really would have taken the plunge earlier with her she’s certain. 

As she continued kissing Emma, her body responded of its own accord and her hips thrust towards Emma’s and she thrust her tongue further into Emma’s mouth, receiving a loud moan in response and Emma turned her around suddenly and pushed her against the wall. It was hard and nice but it made Regina say ‘ompff’ and Emma stopped and looked a little chagrined. 

“Sorry.” she breathed out, panting and looking hard at Regina. 

Regina just smirked and asked, “Would you like to take this somewhere more comfortable?”

Emma just nodded and Regina, for her part, just poofed them both straight to her bedroom. Emma stumbled slightly but she quickly regained her footing. She was especially alert when she noticed that Regina had already begun to sashay towards the end of her bed and was unzipping her dress as she went. 

Regina then turned and looked Emma directly in the eyes as she kept unzipping and finally when she had reached the end of the zipper and started to move the dress down her shoulders, she simply looked at Emma expectantly. Emma could be slow on occasion but she wasn’t that slow. She marched straight over and gently slid the black dress the rest of the way down Regina’s shoulders and leaned in and kissed the perfect olive skin she had revealed. 

Christ just touching her lips to Regina’s shoulder felt like bliss and then she moved over the top of Regina’s black bra clad breasts and then down to her torso. She stopped for a second as she realised she had never actually felt like this merely touching someone’s skin. It stopped her heart for a second as she realised the gravity of that. 

Regina, who had been lightly panting, seemed to sense something was wrong. She had closed her eyes as Emma touched her lips to her breasts and torso but now, she opened them and looked down at Emma. She reached her hands down and held Emma by the chin and brought her to a stand. She looked into her eyes and slowly smiled and Emma relaxed and kissed her. It was slow and soft but soon became passionate. It had Emma’s knees weak. Regina broke her mouth away and unclipped her bra and dropped it to the floor as she stepped out of her underwear. Emma suddenly felt like she couldn’t wait any longer to touch this stunning woman, open, ready and waiting in front of her. So, she did. 

She pushed her onto the bed and then removed her own dress, unzipping it and moving it down her shoulders, over narrow hips and then she stepped out of it. If she was turned on before, the look on Regina’s face as she drew her dark eyes from Emma’s taut stomach to her breasts would have certainly done it. God that look! Regina’s eyes had become impossibly darker. Emma’s lips curled. God she was so attracted to this woman it was almost irrational.

She leaned down and kissed Regina. It was hard and fierce and held nothing back, she sucked on Regina’s top lip and ran her tongue over the scar she had always, always stared at and wanted to taste. Regina moaned at that and Emma sucked harder. Her tongue then begged for entrance and Regina opened her mouth fully and sucked on it, Emma arched her back and her hips pushed into Regina’s. Regina arched up, moaned again and grabbed Emma’s hair and ran her tongue up Emma’s exposed neck. 

“Christ Regina.” Emma felt like she was on fire, she had never been this turned on in her life. 

Emma kissed her deeply, then ran her tongue down Regina’s neck to her nipple, it hardened in her mouth and they both moaned. Emma softly ran her tongue over the hardened nub and teased it with her tongue, then sucked it into her mouth once more. Emma ran her fingers down over Regina’s breasts and ribs, onto her hip bone and across her toned stomach. She felt Regina shiver under her touch and it made her breath quicken to know that she could have that effect on the sexy woman. She took her mouth off Regina’s now very hard nipple and started to kiss her breast, she took Regina’s other nipple between her fingertips and squeezed lightly to test how it made Regina feel. When Regina inhaled she squeezed harder and Regina moaned and started rhythmically rocking her centre against Emma’s hip bone. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, God damn this woman would be the death of her. She was so hot she thought she might implode from the desire she was feeling. 

She shook her head lightly to shake off her thoughts so she could concentrate on making this woman come harder than she had ever come before. She kissed Regina again, hard and fierce, sucked her top lip again and then ran her hand down Regina’s body and onto her mound and lightly brushed her fingertips across her clit. Regina whined, thrust up towards her hand and sucked hard on her tongue. Emma started to match her tongue movements with the movements of her fingertips until Regina was panting slightly and then she pushed two fingers slowly into Regina’s entrance and was rewarded with the loudest moan yet and a ‘Fuck’ as Regina thrust her hips up to meet Emma’s hand. Emma closed her eyes again, gritted her teeth to control the raw lust she was feeling and kept thrusting in and out of Regina. 

Regina breathed into her ear urgently, “Fuck me Miss Swan.” 

At that, Emma moaned loudly and moved her hand faster and harder. Regina gripped her back tightly moaning right into Emma’s ear. Emma couldn’t think about anything other than this woman in her arms, her skin, her voice, the softness of the walls contracting around her fingers right now. Fuck! 

“I have to taste you.” Emma panted out breathily and she felt Regina contract tighter around her fingers. 

“Please!” Regina begged. Emma’s breath caught and her pupils dilated. Hearing that word from Regina’s lips in bed was almost too much for her. 

Regina was feeling so turned on she could barely speak, she had fantasied about Emma for so long now that she could barely breathe with Emma’s mouth, body and fingers touching her. And when Emma said she wanted to taste her it was all she could do not to come right then, but she held back. She wanted nothing more than to come in Emma Swans’ gorgeous mouth. So instead of saying anything else Regina just pushed Emma’s head downwards. 

Emma smirked and kissed her nipple, stomach and inner thigh before running the tip of her tongue over Regina’s aching clit. Regina thrust her hips upwards and with Emma still thrusting her fingers slowly in and out she sucked Regina’s clit into her mouth and added a third finger and continued thrusting. Regina bucked her hips in time with Emma’s fingers and growled ‘Fuck’ loudly. She gripped Emma’s head and pushed her hard against her centre. Emma reached up and squeezed her nipple and Regina arched her back and came, hard, with a scream of ‘Emmmma’ on her lips. Hearing that Emma almost came herself. She kept thrusting in and out of Regina slowly and softly tonguing her clit until Regina came down from her high and pushed at her hand. With one last kiss to her centre Emma leaned up and brought her body up onto Regina’s sweaty one and kissed her passionately. 

Regina kissed her back with so much passion Emma wanted to sink into it and never come up for air. Fucking hell she was so turned on right now. She started rubbing her clit on Regina’s hip and would have come had Regina not sensed her need and pushed her off and turned her onto her back. Emma moaned in protest until Regina spoke. 

“Oh no Miss Swan, not so fast. Your coming on my fingers or not at all.” 

Emma groaned. “Fuck Regina...just touch me.” 

Regina smirked evilly and looked into eyes that were so evidently lust filled that she thought about just making Emma come quickly as she almost couldn’t wait. Almost. God this woman was beautiful, Regina thought. Her eyes really were like a green ocean on a balmy day. She stared into them and had stilled any movement to pleasure Emma. Emma looked at her with lust filled eyes and was about to protest when Regina started moving her fingers over her clit with purpose. The words what’s wrong died on her tongue as she gasped and threw her head back and closed her eyes. 

Regina looked down at the bliss on Emma’s face and her lips curled. She started to move her fingers more firmly in circles on Emma’s clit. Emma started to breathe heavily and Regina leaned down and kissed Emma fiercely, pushing her tongue into Emma’s mouth deeply and pushing two fingers inside her as she did so. Emma bucked her hips and moaned loudly into Regina’s mouth. Regina closed her eyes, moaned and pushed into Emma faster. As Emma moved her hips urgently in time with Regina’s thrusts Regina tore her mouth away and hoarsely stated. 

“You are so wet Emma...god, I just want you to come, hard, on my fingers.” She kissed Emma in time to catch her moan as Emma bucked her hips violently in time with Regina’s now urgently moving hand, and then she came contracting her walls around Regina’s still thrusting fingers. 

Emma felt like an explosion had gone off inside her head. Her orgasm lasting for what felt like minutes. Emma felt an overwhelming sense of loss that Regina would remove her fingers soon and when she didn’t and simply picked up the pace again Emma just arched her back and whimpered her approval as Regina began thrusting in and out again and bit a nipple, laving it with her tongue and then moved down her body and after removing her fingers thrust her tongue straight into Emma’s core deeply, groaning as she tasted Emma’s come on her tongue. 

As Emma moved in time with Regina’s tongue, she pinched her own nipple just as Regina reached up and pinched the other. She pinched it hard, in time with Regina’s tongue thrusts and then after Emma’s movements became more erratic again Regina pinched Emma’s clit between her fore finger and thumb, thrust her tongue into her core as deeply as she could and Emma arched, stiffened and then came a second time with a loud scream. 

Regina ran her tongue over her centre and clit and lathing at Emma’s juices as she soothed her down from her high. She lifted her head and met Emma’s eyes staring down at her with a look of pure unadulterated wonder in them. She smiled and moved up Emma’s body and kissed her, soft and deep and Emma wrapped her in a tight embrace as they breathed heavily, sweaty and spent and she had never felt so at home than in Emma Swan’s arms. 

As seconds turned into minutes it was quiet and neither of them was speaking until Regina rolled her eyes and decided to break the silence. 

“Well Miss Swan that was…” As she said this she looked into Emma’s eyes and noticed the raw fear there, she considered for a moment how she did really feel. Really. And she realised, with astonishment, she felt happy. Happier than she had ever been in fact. And that thought had her eyes widening in trepidation and a little bit of fear and all the while Emma had been watching her every emotion flicker across her face with intense interest. 

Emma seeing Regina’s expressions and confusing them thought Regina was regretting them being together. Deep down she knew she was probably over reacting but she got scared and suddenly didn’t feel enough. Regina felt a movement and it broke her out of her thoughts and she realised Emma was trying to struggle out of her arms. Regina held on and tightened her arms around her and quickly went to finish her sentence from earlier. 

“Emma…Emmma stop, please!” Emma stilled in her arms. 

“I was going to say that that was amazing. I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time now and not just…” She paused, realising she had to choose her words very carefully here, she sensed it was very important, as Emma Swan was a runner and had been badly hurt and Regina felt she would bolt if she wasn’t as honest as she could be right now so she swallowed and started to talk again. “And not just for sex. I care about you Emma and this means something to me.” She sighed and averted her eyes after she said this, it wasn’t exactly easy for her to be honest and open about her emotions either. 

She found this hard and almost excruciating. And when she finally found the courage to look up into Emma’s eyes again, she found a beautiful beaming smile plastered on Emma Swans face and she smiled in return and felt herself breathe freely again. She didn’t even realise she had been holding her breath. 

Then Emma leaned in and kissed her and it was full of light and warmth and it tasted like hope to Regina. Like hope, safety and family. She laughed then and it sounded, even to herself, so very easy and free. She liked the feeling she decided. And she returned the kiss with gusto. Emma moaned into the kiss and right then her stomach growled. Regina laughed. 

“Well why am I not surprised Miss Swan!?” she pecked her lips. “How do you feel about going to Grannies for breakfast with our son?” 

Emma smiled and nodded. ‘Our son’ she thought. That sounded wonderful coming from Regina’s lips. Yes, that sounded perfect. She felt the panic rising a bit again but this time as she looked down at Regina in her arms and thought about breakfast at Grannies with their son she took a few deep breaths and swallowed down her panic. Regina sensed something had eased in Emma and it made her feel lighter and more playful. 

“You know Miss Swan I didn’t even know you owned a dress. And I have to say I found it very, very difficult to drag my eyes off of you in it.” With that she smirked evilly as she ran her hands over Emma’s taut stomach and up over her breast and tweaked her nipple lightly. 

Emma inhaled sharply and arched her back. God this woman could turn her on in an instant and even just by looking at her. 

“Well then Regina.” Emma said breathily. “I think it can be arranged for me to wear that for you again sometime soon. Maybe when you take me out on a proper date.” She winked at Regina then and her eyes gleamed, hopefully. 

Regina just smiled sweetly, leaned in, and slowly kissed her in answer. It was relatively tame but soon it turned more passionate and Regina rolled on top of her and pressed her core into Emma’s. Emma moaned and arched up into her and they moved together and Emma thought if this was the culmination of all they had been through, fights, arguments, deaths, other realms, lies, pain and loss, all to lead to this moment she thought she would gladly do it all again because this felt like everything. It felt like everything she had ever wanted and then she stopped thinking because Regina had just done something with her hand that removed all other thoughts from her mind and she let go finally and let herself just be in this moment and she hoped it would last always. 

The End.


End file.
